Look At Us Now
by pranksta-4-lyf
Summary: Tai looks back on the digidestined. What they used to be and what they are. One-shot


**A/N Heya peoples.**

**Just thought I might try this, I don't normally right One Shots, this is my first. I was just thinking about my creative writing assessment I just did when I thought of this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, unfortunately**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy :D**

________________________________________________________________________

My eyes slowly scanned over the photos on our fireplace. I picked up our first photo and looked at all my friends. Laughing I remembered when we first met.

I, Tai Kamiya, was the crazy kid with big hair obsessed with becoming a soccer star.

The girl with the red hair and funny hat, that's Sora. I'd known her for, well, as long as I could remember. I really hope she washed that hat; I threw up in it once and sort of forgot to tell her. Anyway, she played soccer as well. She's pretty good, for a _girl._ And I gotta admit, I liked her a little bit as more than a friend, but just a little bit. Okay, okay, I liked her _a lot_ but was too scared to say anything, she was my best friend after all.

The self proclaimed cool guy was Matt. He's way too cool, I mean, look at his blond hair cut, looks like he just got outta bed, but hey, maybe he had. He wanted to be famous, in a rock band, but then again, who didn't. The difference between him and every other wannabe was that he could actually play an instrument and maybe sing; I never listened really. Too bad the instrument was a harmonica. Better luck next time Mattie boy.

The one with the spiky dark hair and big glasses, well that's Joe, but don't scare him, he'd probably wet his pants. And I honestly did think that, even though he was a year older than me. He was obsessed with anything medical so if you've got a sprained ankle, look out! He'd probably put you in a wheelchair!

Mimi's the one dressed all in pink. So, can you guess what her favourite colour is? And she still has that horrible pink, cowboy hat; I hated that, with a vengeance. It just looked plain ugly. Her father's rich and gives her what ever she wants. She looked like a spoilt brat and I honestly thought she was. I didn't think she'd do anything when she's older because she's got so much money and everything except by the time she leaves school there probably wouldn't be any left the way she spends.

The short red head's Izzy. A little computer nerd. If you need a computer fixed or upgraded he's the guy to see. All he needs to complete the image is a pair of geeky glasses. Weird little kid. No idea why I was with him in the first place. Oh, yeah, I didn't have a choice.

And those two little kids, they're TK and Kari. TK's Matt's little brother and definitely not the self proclaimed cool guy. Kari's my little sister. She always wants to make people happy. They're cute kids, unless Kari's got her whistle and she's blowing it in your ear. Then she's just dead meat; when I catch her, that is.

I picked up the next photo along the fireplace. Eight years later.

Sora looks just as great as back then. She gave up soccer for tennis and won quite a few competitions. I turned out to see her play whenever I could. I ended up telling her how I felt. Too bad it was too late. She was with someone else. I was happy for her. He was a great guy. So Sora's in a stable relationship with the lead singer from the Teenage Wolves and next year she's heading off to design school. She's going to be a fashion designer and I for one am definitely going to buy her clothes, as long as she designs guy clothes as well.

Self proclaimed cool guy isn't so self proclaimed anymore. Girls are practically falling at his feet even though he's got a girl friend. Guys are wanting to be in his shoes. So he got his wish, he's famous. He traded his harmonica in for a guitar and started up his own rock band, the Teenage Wolves. I was surprised, I was happy he was with Sora instead of someone else, I know he'll look out for her. The band and Sora are going on a world tour next month. I'm honestly glad they're happy.

Joe's still the same old Joe, except he probably wouldn't wet his pants anymore. He's certainly grown up a lot, his dark hair is at his shoulders now and he's got smaller rectangle glasses. He got his medical wish. He's flying out to med school in a week, along with his girlfriend, Jun, who wants to be a surgeon. Surprisingly, she's an ex-Matt stalker. But still make sure you don't sprain your ankle around them. Jun would probably want to do surgery on it and Joe would put it in a cast for months and give you crutches. Still overreacting if you ask me.

Izzy's still our little computer genius. But, now, it's anything technological, not just computers. So, I guess technology or electronic genius is more accurate. Well, he's doing electronic courses at a university up north, flying out a week after Joe. The kid has already been accepted into MIT. Crazy guy isn't going there for another year or two though. But, wow, MIT! He's done good for himself he has.

Poor TK and Kari are still at school, a couple more years for them in hell. They're not so cute anymore. I caught them making out on the couch. I mean that is so not cute! If it had of been any guy except TK I might've throttled them then a there and I still felt like throttling TK. It's my baby sister for crying out loud!

Mimi's not wearing completely pink clothes anymore. Instead she's wearing any clothes that look good and seem to put emphasis on certain areas. And may I say, DA-YUM. She's looking good, acting it too. She's going to Tokyo University and doing a cooking degree. Hopefully the food doesn't kill anyone who tries it.

And me? Well, I'm still the soccer junkie I always was. And it's done me good. I got a sport scholarship into university right here in Tokyo. I figured I should do something with my life, can't do soccer forever no matter how much I'd like to, so I'm studying law and diplomacy on the side. But the coolest part, the best part is that the love of my life, after everything we've been through, Mimi Tachikawa is going to be right beside me, through all of it.

Personally, I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
